Professorshipper
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: What if one night Professor Oak and Professor Ivy had sex? And Ivy got pregnant but she did not want too. Will Oak and Ivy get married? or Oak say that the child is not his? And what will Ivy do? Please forget me but Chapter 1 is on my friend Labtop.
1. Chapter 1 is Missing I'm Sorry

I'm sorry but Chapter1 is on my friend Labtop and I don't know when I'm going to see her Again. School and all that stuff I do outside of school.  
  
But The news is that the school I go to end for is year is May 24, 2004 ( But I got an ACES meeting... will we are going to have a trip that day. So I'm going to be in my white bikini. But I'm some what scary because my ex- friend is going to be there, a long with the guy who like or as a big crust on me. I look good in the bikini like super model type body. Oh yeah I forgot about the Entei taboo on by back it on the end of my back. It just is I sleep in the same room as my to sisters and there taboo back. I've try washing it off no it standing there.)  
  
Will now you know a little more into my life. Here something I'm going to be doing on my fanfiction life, I'm going to final get to write Poke'mon Eight the Moive: Poke'mon Live and I think that I'm going to put in what happen with Brock Harrison and Felina Ivy. The thing about Eight is that I've been work on it seen I was in 5th grade that how old is story is and it first name was Pokemon Forever. Because the time when I was in 5th the first moive was on VHS and 2000 was in theatrical that old or a long time ago. But yeah later this is finish I'm going to be work on Poke'mon Eight the Moive: Pokemon Live. No it not going to tried in this story 8th and Professor Oak's Charmed One.  
  
This one is for you Sarah Ballard. ( If you're read this that I'm very happy for you. ) Not to be mean Sarah but in you class somethimes I want to just jump off of build four - 204. I very hate your class... but it a creit class so, I better get me creit for you class. Maybe because I don't don't like you as a friend like teacher is because I don't know you well to be a friend... No gail feel the same away was I do no. oh damn away be you don't know who is Gail is but her my best friend and I can tell her anything!!! But all and all is story is yours Sarah Ballard.  
  
This is for all you girls about thirteen High school can be so rough, can be so mean Hold onto, onto your innocense Stand your ground when everybody's giving in  
  
This one's for the girls  
  
This is for all you girls about twenty-five In little apartments just trying to get by Living on, on dreams and Spaghetti-Os Wondering where your life is gonna go  
  
This one's for the girls  
  
Who've ever had a broken heart Who've wished upon a shooting star You're beautiful the way you are This one's for the girls Who love without holding back Who dream with everything they have All around the world This one's for the girls  
  
This is for all you girls about forty-two Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth Every laugh, laugh line on your face Made you who you are today  
  
Who've ever had a broken heart Who've wished upon a shooting star You're beautiful the way you are This one's for the girls Who love without holding back Who dream with everything they have All around the world This one's for the girls  
  
Yeah we're all the same inside From one to ninety-nine  
  
Who've ever had a broken heart Who've wished upon a shooting star You're beautiful the way you are This one's for the girls Who love without holding back Who dream with everything they have All around the world This one's for the girls 


	2. 2 Silence in a Moment

Chapter 2 Silence in a Moment  
  
Samuel took Felina into the house and up to is room so Felina could get some rest. Samuel need to watch over her because Felina was not just care for herself any more, now it was her and the baby her had to take care of now. In his room he saw her on is bed and try to get her to come down.  
  
"Shh, Felina. Everything will be all right," he said as he stroked her hair and rocked her.  
  
When Kathy had died, he had consigned himself to the fact that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. At his age, it was much too late for him to start over. But now, here it was a little over a year later and he had a new love, a precious new life...a second chance at happiness. And he wasn't going to let it slip away. Kathy's death had taught him that you had to cherish those you loved because you never knew when they might be taken from you. And as he looked down at Felina, there was no doubt in his mind what he wanted.  
  
"Marry me, Felina," he whispered in her hair as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"What?" She looked up at him in disbelief.  
  
"Marry me. I love you and our child, and I'm going to take care of both of you. I want you to marry me."  
  
"Oh, Samuel," she cried. "It's not that simple." She had been thinking about that, too.  
  
"Felina, what do you mean?"  
  
She slowly pulled away from his embrace to face him. "I mean I can't marry you, Samuel."  
  
The sight of his stricken face nearly broke her heart. "But why, Felina?"  
  
"Because, Samuel, if we do get married, pretty soon everyone will know why," she said quietly as she laid a hand on her abdomen. "And you know what will happen then. Can you imagine what people will say when they see the headline 'Famous Pokémon Researcher Involved in Sex Scandal with Student'?"  
  
"Felina, if that's what you're worried about, then I can take care of that right now. I'm going to go downstairs right now and write a letter to the chancellor of Celadon University resigning my teaching position." As he hopped off of the bed, Felina frantically grabbed his arm.  
  
"Samuel, no! If you do that, then I really will be responsible for destroying your career. And I can't live with knowing that because of me you can never teach again, can never work with Pokémon again, having people say terrible things about you. Please, Samuel. I'm begging you. Don't." She was clutching his arm so tightly that her fingernails were digging into his skin.  
  
"All right, Felina. I won't say anything." He sat back down on the bed next to her and took her hand in his. "But I still want to marry you."  
  
"Samuel, would you be asking me to marry you now if I weren't pregnant?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment. "Felina, I..."  
  
She cut him off. "Never mind, Samuel. Don't feel as if you have to marry me because you have to." His hesitation had told her exactly what she wanted to know. "I don't want to have short-term marriage."  
  
"Felina, I would never do to you what Ken did! You have to believe me!" he pleaded desperately as he clutched her hand. ( Ken is Felina's ex- boyfriend. )  
  
"It's not that, Samuel. I want a husband who married me out of love, not obligation. It's not fair to me, to you, or to our child."  
  
"But Felina, I do love you! What more can I do to convince you of that? To hell with my career! I'd gladly give it up to be with you."  
  
"And I just told you why you can't do that." She laid back down on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. "I think you'd better go. I just want to be alone now." The entire day -- throwing up all morning, learning that she was pregnant, crying all afternoon, and now the disappointment in learning that Samuel really didn't want to marry her – had left her drained. All she wanted to do now was cry herself to sleep.  
  
"I'm not leaving you, Felina. Not when you're this upset. It's not good for you or the baby. Please let me stay here with you. Please," he pleaded as he started stroking her hair.  
  
With a sarcastic laugh, she lifted her head. "But that's how we got into this situation in the first place! Oh, why weren't we more careful? Why?" She put her face back into her pillow and started weeping hysterically.  
  
But we were careful, he thought as the entire bed started shaking from her sobbing. _Except..._  
  
Except, he realized, for the first time they had made love. That evening under the tree when they had lost control.  
  
That must've been when it happened.  
  
"Felina, please don't cry," he begged as tried desperately to calm her down. "You're going to make yourself sick again. You've got to think of yourself and the baby now."  
  
As if on cue, Felina's head shot up and she began to gag. "Oh no."  
  
He held her as she retched in the wastebasket next to her bed, but there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up. Between being sick in the morning and being upset in the afternoon, she hadn't eaten anything the entire day. When she stopped heaving, she collapsed limply on the bed.  
  
He was frightened by how pale she was. "That's it, I'm calling the doctor." He reached for the telephone on the nightstand.  
  
"No, Samuel," she said weakly as she reached for his arm. "I just want to sleep now."  
  
"And I'm staying here with you," he said as he laid down next to her and pulled the comforter over both of them. As he held her in his arms, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed until Samuel was certain that she was asleep.  
  
_Oh, Felina, forgive me, _he thought as he tenderly kissed her forehead. _This is all my fault. _


	3. 3 Awakening of the Silent One

Chapter 3 Awakening of Silent One  
  
Professor Oak stuck his head inside the hospital room. "Felina?"  
  
"Samuel?" She was lying in bed with an IV in her arm.  
  
"I just spoke with the doctor. He said that except for being slightly dehydrated, you're going to be all right."  
  
"And the baby?" she asked fearfully. When she was admitted to the hospital, she had been told that she had fainted because she was taken find with Professor Weed and Dr. Fuji at there lab. Professor Weed and Dr. Fuji were work together to clone a Poke'mon (Here where Pokemon the First Movie come in to play.) But Felina hate the through of clone Poke'mon and that Professor Weed had a thing from her but she love Samuel, So he also kill her but Office Jenny stop them mad. Professor Weed was on top of her hold a knfie to her stomach and Growlithe attack him with out know Felina was there. Felina had been afraid that something had happened to the baby.(I'm sorry about the Professor Weed name but I ask my sisters to name one plant from me because I can't think of even plant names right now. Watch a week after I'm going to make funny of is moment.)  
  
He took her hand. "The baby's fine, too."  
  
"Thank God," she said, relieved. "I was so afraid that when I fell...that the baby..." She brushed away a tear.  
  
"Felina, that's something we need to talk about. You can't continue to work around the Pokémon in your condition. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Samuel." she said look away from him like she know that the baby was going to be fine and that her secret would have to came out about their child.  
  
"I know. You can still live with me, but I'm not going to let you near any of the wild Pokémon, Felina you'er four months pregnant with own son. I'm not going to take a chance of something happening to you or our child. I almost lost both of you today."  
  
Felina was silent for a moment. "Then I can't stay with you anymore."  
  
"What? Felina, I just told you that you could..."  
  
"No, Samuel," she insisted. "I'm not going to stay with you. And since I can't work for you anymore, then I can't stay. Besides, I think it would be a good idea if I left, anyway. Once it becomes obvious that I'm pregnant, people will start to get suspicious."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest, but then realized that she was right.  
  
"But what about your research? Your thesis?"  
  
"I think my thesis is on indefinite hold," she said, looking down at her stomach. "All the more reason why I can't continue to stay at your place."  
  
"But where will you go?"  
  
"I'll be with my brother Lance, because he want to be close to the baby. But right now, I want to get some rest. I'm still kind of woozy." As she laid back on her pillow he tucked the blanket around her chin. "Is Lance here?" (Lance of the Elite Four was Felina Big Brother and he do even thing for is Baby Sister.)  
  
"Yes. I'm going to go back downstairs now and check on him. Meanwhile," he kissed her forehead, "you get some sleep."  
  
Once outside in the hallway, he slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
_Damn it, it's not fair! She won't marry me and now she's going to move out. I'm losing her. Losing her and our child._  
  
Well, he was going to find a way to keep that from happening. Even if he had to stay up every night for a year, he was going to come up with a way to keep from losing her.  
  
A Few days later Felina was with her brother Lance at he house. Lance try help her but Felina is the type of girl that not give up on going what she had to do even if she was four months pregnant or not. Lance try to get her off her feet but Felina away push him out off the away. Someday Samuel would came by and visit her and their unborn child.  
  
"Felina, if you won't marry me, at least let me take care of you and our child. The baby is mine too, and I want to provide for him. ( Both of them know it a boy at Felina is going to have. ) Which brings me to another topic." He handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" she said sat outside look at the piece of paper.  
  
"It's the papers setting up a trust fund for our child. Naturally, you'll be in charge of administering how the money is spent, but there's more than enough there so that you wouldn't have to worry about working if you didn't want to."  
  
Felina's jaw dropped when she saw how much money was in the account. "Oh my God! Where...how...?"  
  
"I inherited quite a bit of money when my grandfather died. He owned most of the land around Pallet Town."  
  
Felina re-read the statement over and over. She couldn't believe how many zeroes there were after the first number in the total. "I...I can't..."  
  
"Felina, please let me do this. I want to be part of our child's life. I also still want to be a part of yours, but you live so far away in the Orange Archipelago and I love it if you'll let me. "  
  
"Thank you, Samuel. Thank you for everything." She threw her arms around him.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to hold me like that again," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think that maybe...we could..." They hadn't made love since learning that Felina was pregnant.  
  
"Well, seeing that I don't have to worry about getting pregnant now," she said with a tiny smile, "I think that perhaps we can try." 


	4. 4 Time Stop Or Past By So Fast

**Chapter 4** _Time Stop or Past by So Fast_

Samuel had stopped by to visit Felina during lunch, as he did almost every day. And, as usual, he found her working in Lance's Vegetable garden tending to the tomatoes and cucumbers. She was nine months pregnant then and having a hard time getting around. The June heat also added significantly to her discomfort.

_I feel like a Snorlax_, she thought as she tried to reach around her belly to get to a tomato hidden on one of the back vines.

But Samuel had a different opinion as he watched her.

_She's so beautiful._

"_You're a song _

_Written by the hands of god_

_Don't get me wrong cause _

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I find them _

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey_

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over _

_We will still belong to each other _

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story _

_There's the man I chose _

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

_For being such a good girl honey"_

She was humming a little tune to herself, as she often did when she was enjoying something. Suddenly, she stopped humming and grimaced as she laid a hand on her rounded abdomen.

Samuel quickly hopped off his bike and ran to her side. "What's wrong, Felina? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Samuel," she smiled. "The baby just kicked." She laid his hand on top of her belly where she had felt the baby squirming. The baby kicked again, harder this time. "There."

He grinned. "Feels like he's ready to come out, doesn't he?" Their child was due in a week.

"I'll be glad when he does. This heat is killing me," Felina said as she fanned herself with the broad brim of her hat.

"You don't need to be outside in this," he said as he led her back inside the house. "Have you thought about my offer some more?"

"Yes, and I'm not going to move in with you again," she said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"But why not, Felina?" he said as he poured her a glass of lemonade. "I'm worried about you being alone in this house, especially with the baby due in just a few days." ( Lance was away on a Pokemon adventure, Miranda and their son Steven I mean Lance and Miranda's son. were visiting her parents. )

"Samuel, you worry too much. I've told you that I'll call if anything happens. And you do have your pager on, don't you?"

He lifted his lab coat. "I even sleep with it on."

Felina winced again. "My back's killing me. It's getting harder and harder to work, as big as I am."

Samuel smiled as he ran his hands down her curvaceous body. "I like how you look. Very voluptuous."

Felina rolled her eyes and rubbed her aching back. "I think I'm going to go lie down for a while."

"Do you want me to lie down with you?" he said hopefully as he helped her to her feet.

"Samuel, you know that making love can bring on labor."

"But I thought you wanted the baby to come out."

"Nice try, Samuel, but if Lance finds out that you were trying to bring me in labor he would kill you. And I don't want to have the baby on my birthday," she said with a smile as she pushed him out the door. "I'll be fine. I'll call you if anything happens."

He didn't have to wait long. Later that evening, ( around 11:39 pm. ) the harsh ringing of the telephone jarred him out of a sound sleep.

"Hello?" he murmured, half-asleep.

"Samuel?" It was Felina. "I think the baby's coming. My back's been hurting all night and now the pain's getting really bad."

_Oh my God!_

The shock of what she had just said snapped him fully awake, and the resulting adrenaline rush caused him to jump straight out of bed.

"Felina, I'll be right there! Just hold on!" he shouted into the receiver, then quickly slammed it down. He had no time to lose in getting over there. The baby was coming! Wait, he had to get dressed first! Even though it was a warm evening, he couldn't show up at her house, much less the hospital, in just a pair of boxer shorts. He quickly pulled on a pair of pants and shirt and bolted down the stairs, nearly falling down the last three ones in his haste to get to her brother's house. He rushed outside to his car and tried to open the door.

"Why won't this stupid door open?" he cursed. He then realized he was trying to open the car door with his house keys. He quickly found the right key and yanked open the door.

Unfortunately, he opened the door so fast that it shot back and hit him square in the left eye. Shouting expletives, he dropped the keys on the ground and ended up wasting several seconds hunting for them in the dark. After locating them, he jumped into the driver's seat, threw the car into reverse, and backed into the tree next to the driveway, crushing the right taillight.

By the time he reached Lance's house (which was only three minutes away), his eye was rapidly swelling and turning black and blue.

"Samuel, what in the world happened to your eye?" she exclaimed as she answered the door.

"Never mind that," he gasped, "are you all right?"

"My water just broke a couple of minutes ago and I've been trying to get..."

"Don't worry about that!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car. "We've got to get you to the hospital now!"

"Samuel, what happened to your car? It didn't have a broken tail light yesterday."

"Get in! No time for that now!" He had opened the car door and was trying to shove her into the passenger seat.

She turned around to face him. "I'll go with you if you promise me two things. One, that you won't get us killed on the way to the hospital, and two, that you'll have that eye looked at when we get there. People are going to think that I hit you on the way over."

-

"We make it here under seven minutes, see I told you, I'd get you here in."

"Yes Samuel, The hard part is truly over."

Once at the hospital, Felina was whisked away to the birthing rooms. Samuel Oak refused treatment for his eye (which by now was purple and nearly swollen shut), Professor Oak stopped at the nurses' station to find which room she was in.

"Excuse me," he asked the nurse, "which room is Felina Ivy in?"

"Fill these out," the nurse responded without even looking up from her computer. She handed him a huge stack of insurance forms.

He didn't have time for that! His son was about to be born!

He repeated his question, and this time the nurse looked up from her computer. "Oh, Professor Oak!" she smiled. "What are you doing here? And what happened to your eye?"

"Lance Stone asked me to look in on his little sister Felina while he was away on his Pokémon journey." A lie, but one he had been using for months to throw off suspicion about the baby's true paternity. "Which room is she in?"

"Room 2," she said as he started down the hall. "Hey, wait! You can't go in there!" He froze in his tracks. "Why not?"

"Hospital rules state that only the baby's father, relatives, or the mother's labor coach are allowed in rooms during delivery."

_But I'm the baby's father!_

"I'm the baby's father!" he shouted out loud to her not noting what he just said. About being the baby's father.

The nurse gave him a funny look.

"I mean... I'm Professor Felina Ivy's Labor coach."

But final the nurse gave him a look that clearly said that she didn't believe a word he was saying, but she decided to give him a break. After all, the poor man had somehow ended up with a black eye trying to get over here.

"All right, go on then."

He was already opening the door to Felina's room by the time the nurse had finished speaking.

The obstetrician looked up from the foot of Felina's bed.

"Hello, Professor Oak," she smiled in recognition. "What are you doing here? I thought Pokémon babies were your specialty, not human ones. And what happened to your eye?"

He wished people would stop asking him about his eye.

"I'm the baby's father... I mean Professor Ivy's labor coach!"

Felina looked at him like what did he just said, because it was supposed to be a secret. _Oh my, I can't believe he just said that, he going to get…_

The doctor gave him the same look that the nurse had given him moments earlier.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord when the baby arrives, Professor?" The obstetrician waved a pair of scissors in his direction.

"Uh, no, that's all right," he said anxiously. Things certainly had changed a lot in the past forty years.

"Oh... here comes another one," moaned Felina. Samuel rushed to her side and took her hand.

"I'm here, Feli... Professor Ivy."

Her face contorted in pain as the next contraction started. They were coming faster and faster now.

"Breathe," said the nurse standing behind him.

_Huh?_ He was breathing. What was the nurse talking about?

"Tell her to breathe," the nurse ordered. "You're her labor coach, tell her to do her breathing exercises."

Professor Oak panicked. What in the world had he done? He didn't know the first thing about being a labor coach. Matter of fact, he had never actually been in a delivery room before. And Pokémon didn't usually have difficult labors; most of them were hatched from eggs, so there was really nothing for him to go on there.

The pain of her crushing his hand brought him back to his senses.

"Please give me something for the pain...anything," she moaned as the contraction subsided.

"Sorry, Professor Ivy, you're too far along for that now. It won't do any good," said the obstetrician briskly as she readied the delivery instruments. "But we're now to the point where if you give me a couple of good pushes when the next contraction starts, this baby will be here shortly."

The doctor stationed herself at the foot of the bed. "All right, Professor Ivy. I want you to push as hard as you can. Let's see if we can get this baby out here."

"Did you hear that, Felina?" Samuel said excitedly. "The baby's almost here!"

Felina smiled weakly at him. Then her face contorted again and she gripped his hand.

"Okay, Professor Ivy...push!" ordered the doctor.

Felina sat up and pushed as hard as she could. Sweat rolled down her forehead and into her eyes.

"Great, Professor Ivy! Here's the baby's head! Looks like he or she has your dark hair Professor Oak!"

"Did you hear that?" Samuel told Felina excitedly as he tried to peer around the bed to see what the baby looked like.

"Okay, one more big push and we'll see if you have either a son or a daughter," said the doctor brightly.

Samuel looked at her like why are you saying it's going to be a Boy or Girl _We are have a little boy named Brandon Elyison OakIvy._

"I can't...I'm so tired," Felina gasped. She couldn't take any more of the pain.

"Please, one more push, Felina," Samuel urged her. "I'll be right here to help you."

She looked into his eyes and pushed as hard as she could. As she started to push again she hit Samuel, in the same place where his eye was hurt.

"Oh my Samuel! Are you all right?" Felina said looked down at him.

As he felt to the floor Felina stop pushing, she looked down on the floor to see if he was oh okay. Samuel was fine, but his eye was a total different story.

"I'm fine just continued, to push." Samuel told her as he got back on his feet.

"One more push, Professor Ivy," the doctor coaxed. Felina willingly obeyed.

"Congratulations, Professor Oak and Professor Ivy. It's a Girl!" The doctor held up the crying, squirming baby.

All three of them - the baby, her mother, and her father - were crying.

At the first glimpse of his daughter, Professor Oak screwed up his face. "Is she supposed to look like that, all red and wrinkled?"

Felina giggled tiredly. "Samuel, that's exactly how all babies look when they are born." She fixed her eyes on her newborn daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"I think you'll see a difference when we get her cleaned up, Professor," the nurse said as she took the baby.

Samuel then realized that he probably should say something nice to atone for his previous comment on the baby's appearance. "Well, it looks like Friday the twenty-nine is our lucky day, after all."

"Actually," Felina nodded her head in the direction of the clock on the wall, which read six minutes after midnight. "I guess it a happy birthday to me."

_We have a daughter_, Felina put her left hand on her neck, she noticed that their baby daughter had the same mark on her neck was the same, but Felina had the mark on her left arm and Samuel had it on his right arm. _She not evil, she a Charmed One like me._ ( Of course Samuel was a Charmed One, Samuel was Felina's Whitelighter but he never toll her that. So if you think about it their daughter is both Witch and Whitelighter. She a Whitelighter-Witch. )

-

After everyone had left, Felina lay in bed and watched as Samuel fussed over their daughter. He was clearly smitten.

"The chin and mouth are yours, Felina, but the hair is definitely mine. And the eyes, hmm...I think they look like mine, too. Speaking of which," Samuel gently laid the baby in her bassinette and replaced the ice pack on his injured eye.

Felina giggled weakly. "I wonder what everyone at the lab is going to say about your shiner?"

"I'll tell everyone that I got in the way of Primeape's fists. Which reminds me." He looked out the window and saw the sun coming up over the horizon. "I'm going to have to go back soon." ( Samuel and Felina's daughter was born on 12:07 am. )

He sat down on the edge of her bed and kissed her. "I know we discussed names, but is there one that you think best suits her?"

Felina leaned over and gently stroked the baby's cheek. "Yes. I know the perfect name for her."

"What?"

"Will your nickname in high school was Sammy right?"

"No! We are not naming our daughter... Sammy IvyOak."

"What? What is wrong with the name Sammy? It your nickname Samuel!"

"Maybe the name April, but not Sammy!"

"April?" Felina looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Oh Okay maybe not April but what about Sam...mie...Sasami."

"Sasami...?"

"No..." He started to talk but Felina cut him out.

"Sasami IvyOak That would be the perfect name for her. But she needs a middle name?"

"Well... What about your middle name after all if she was a boy, she would have my middle name. So how about it? Oh come to think of it I don't even know your middle name."

"My middle name..." she said confused like her middle name was bad or something. ( Even though Lance had given Felina her middle name, and her father had given Felina first name. )

"Yes, Felina... Ivy your middle name." he look at her scared to says what her middle name is.

"It... Ser..eni..ty..." she said look away from his eyes.

"Serenity? Your middle name is Serenity, Felina Serenity Ivy."

"Yes, It Serenity! Oh okay happy now. But you are not giving your daughter that name."

"But why? Sasami Serenity IvyOak is a perfect name for our daughter." he leaned over and gently stroked his daughter's cheek.

"Oh Fine. I know you are not going to give up on naming her, Sasami Serenity IvyOak." she watched him stroking their daughter's hair. _Well then she ...My little Sammy._

-

Later that evening, he watched in fascination as Felina held their sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Why don't you hold her, Samuel?" Felina held the baby out to him.

"I? Me? I don't really know...how?"

"It's very simple. All you have to do is to remember to support her head like this. Now you try it." She handed him the baby.

He awkwardly took the baby, afraid that he might drop her. He couldn't remember ever-holding Randy when he was this little. The baby opened her eyes and regarded her father for the first time. His heart melted at the sight of his daughter's big pink eyes...eyes that looked just like is own.

"See, she likes you. She very much loves her daddy," Felina said reassuringly.

He tenderly kissed the baby's forehead. "Welcome to the world, Sasami Serenity IvyOak. And Happy birthday to you and your mommy." Samuel stands there in silent for moment. ( Felina and Sasami's birthday are the same day which is June 30. )


	5. 5 Sleep Baby Girl

Chapter 5 Sleep Baby Girl

"Wahhhhhh!"

The piercing cry pervaded his dreams and awoke him out of a sound sleep.

"Kathy, Robert's crying," he mumbled as he nudged the woman in the bed next to him.

When there was no response, he wearily opened his eyes. The digital clock read 3:17 A.M.

Digital clock? Something didn't make sense here.

He then remembered that Kathy had been dead for many years and that Robert was a grown man. Samuel then realized that the baby crying was Sasami and that the woman asleep next to him was Felina.

He nudged her again. "Felina, Sasami's crying." They had brought the baby home from the hospital earlier the next day.

"I fed her last time," Felina mumbled. "It's your turn."

__

Huh?

"Felina, um, biologically I'm not able to…"

"There's a wonderful invention called a breast pump. I made up several bottles; they're downstairs in the refrigerator. Give her one of those." 

He was ready to tell her that he wasn't sure he knew how to feed a baby, but Felina was already sleep again. 

"Wahhhh!" The baby's cries were getting louder.

__

Well, guess I'd better give it a try as long as I'm up, he thought as he slid out of bed.

--- 

"Wahhhhh!!" 

"Coming. I'm coming," Samuel said wearily, bottle in hand, as he slowly trudged up the stairs to the baby's room. When he opened the door to the nursery, Sasami stopped crying and regarded him with a "what took you so long" expression. He picked up the baby, sat down with her in the nearby rocking chair, and stuck the bottle in her mouth. She eagerly sucked for two seconds, then her face then contorted in displeasure and she started crying again.

"What's wrong, Sasami?" He then realized that in his half-asleep state that he had forgotten to warm up the bottle. It was ice-cold.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sasami," he said as he cuddled the wailing baby against his shoulder and started rocking her. "It's been years since your old father's done this." When he noticed that the rocking motion seemed to have a calming effect on her, he started to relax, too. 

__

What was that song that Kathy used to sing to Robert, he wondered as both he and the baby yawned simultaneously. He couldn't remember all the words, so he decided to make up a lullaby of his own.

"Jig-gly-puff, Jig-g-ly…" 

Hey, if the Slumber Song worked for Jigglypuff, maybe it would work for him, too.

At the sound of her father's off-key baritone, Sasami relaxed and closed her eyes. After a couple of minutes, Samuel looked at his daughter. 

Thank you, Jigglypuff, he grinned as he gently put the sleeping baby back in her crib.

---

But as put her back in her crib, Sasami start to cry again. 

"Felina, Sasami won't stop cry... please help honey." he said nudged at the woman sleep in his bed. 

Final after fiveteen minutes of try to get her up, Felina final did. She sat up look up at Samuel like why did you wake me up.

" Samuel it 3:20 A.M, why did you wake me up?" 

"It Sasami, she won't go to sleep."

"Did you get her a bottle like I toll you early."

"Yes..." he said look away for her.

"What did you do?"

"I just... Well... I Just..."

"Samuel, tell me what you did?" she said start to get up over hear the baby crying and Samuel not tell her what he did to the bottle.

"Well...I just forgot...to warm it up."

__

He woke me up because he did not warm up a bottle oh my... Felina said putting her hands through her hair. "You woke me up for that."

"Yes... Please Felina try singing to her she start to go to sleep when I sing to her."

He grab her the arm and try put her in to Sasami's Room. "Please Felina, Sing to her. After all you love to sing you something sing when you when pregnant with her and it put both of us to sleep. You have such a beautiful voice honey."

"Fine," as she follow him into the nursery.

Both Samuel and Felina walk to the nursery and Sasami was crying her head off. Felina walk over to her daughter crib and pick up, walk over to the rocking chair and like Samuel did early rocking her. Felina put away some of Sasami's hair out of her eyes. Slow Felina start to sing to her daughter.

"She remembers when she first got her wings

And how she opened up that day 

she learned to sing

Then the colors came, erased the 

black and white

And her whole world changed 

when she realized

She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky

Nothing's ever gonna bring her down

And everywhere she goes

Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive

She's a butterfly." 

Sasami start to fall sleep again but is time in her mother arms. Samuel walk up to Felina and their baby daughter, He sat on the little foot rest, and find himself fall a sleep to Felina seond soprano voice.

"Like the purest light in a darkened world

So much hope inside such a lovely girl

You should see her fly, it's almost magical

It makes you wanna cry, she's so beautiful

She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky

Nothing's ever gonna bring her down

And everywhere she goes

Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive

She's a butterfly."

Samuel had fall sleep on Felina's knee, why Felina was rocking Sasami to sleep and sing to her.

"God bless the butterfly,

give her the strength to fly

Never let her wings touch the ground

God bless the butterfly,

give her strength to fly

Never let her wings touch the ground

She's a butterfly, pretty as the crimson sky

Nothing's ever gonna bring her down

And everywhere she goes

Everybody knows she's so glad to be alive

She's a butterfly

God bless the butterfly,

give her the strength to fly

Never let her wings touch the ground

God bless the butterfly,

give her the strenght to fly

Never let her wings touch the ground." 

All three of them --Samuel, Felina and their daughter Sasami -- were sleep. Samuel sleep on Felina's legs, Felina in the rocking chair hold baby Sasami in her arms.


	6. Two and Nineteen years old

Chapter ? Two and Nineteen years old

"Mom... Dad, I'm home." a voice that Felina and Samuel knew.

(Sasami was away all day with her Uncle Lance. Five different party Sasami was at all day, and now that the sun was set Lance through it would be best to bring Sasami back to her home. After all 2 years old girl not stand up all night, and Lance did not very want to yell at is baby sister Felina for keep Sasami up past her bed time.)

Their daughter came ran into the living room were she find her parents. Felina on the sofa finish write a researchers paper on _Poke'mon Bonding_. (It was something that Samuel start but never finish it, so Felina through it would be a nice thing that she finish it for Samuel.) and Samuel was on the computer type a letter to Professor Allen Elm. Sasami jump on to the sofa and giving she mother a hug. Felina putted down the pen and turn to her daughter.

"Welcome back home, Sasami," was Sasami get her other hug.

"I miss you, Mommy!" Sasami said sat down.

Samuel stop type for a moment to see is daughter, get up for is chair and walk over to Sasami. Sasami got up for sat on the sofa and jump into her father's arms.

"Hi Princess, did you have a fun day with your uncle Lance?"

"Yes Daddy,"

Felina got up to thank her brother for bring Sasami home.

"Thank You Lance, for bring Sasami home."

"It fine Felina, I don't mind. Oh yeah an old friend of your named Brandon Wetlz. Want me to give you is." 

Lance hand Felina a piece of paper. "What is this Lance?"

"Why are you ask me? I did read your note."

"Will maybe he toll you what he wrote on it."

"No, and what he wrote for you is been you and him. Will I'm sorry but I have to go you know how Miranda is... "

"Mum, yeah but she a sweet woman."

"Noooooooooooo!" Sasami shout as her father put her down. Sasami ran over to her Uncle Lance, and was hold on to his left leg. "No! Don't go! Stay here and play with me Uncle Lance!"

"I love to Sasami, but Miranda and Steven are at home want for me. "

"Sasami, we can always go see Uncle Lance and Steven later in the future, Come on Sasami, let go of Uncle Lance's leg... Sasami."

"No!" 

Sasami held tight on her Uncle's leg. Felina got down to Sasami's level and try to pull her off her brother's leg. "NO!" Sasami would not let go of him.

"Sasami, you listen to your mother." Samuel said hope that Sasami would listen to him.

But she didn't. Final Felina got Sasami off her brother's leg.

"I'm sorry, Lance..." 

Felina put her hand on top of Sasami's head, so her would not try that thing again.

"It oh okay Felina, she own two years old."

"Don't re-mind me."

Lance get his little sister a hug. "See you, Come down sometime and visit us."

"I will..."

Samuel and Felina walk Lance to the door. Felina give her brother a kiss on the cheek. 

"Happy birthday, Small lady! Happy birthday, Felina!" Lance give his little sister a kiss on the cheek and shake hand with Samuel. " See you all later."

Samuel shut the door, Felina and Samuel walk back into the living room where Sasami was sating on the sofa. Samuel and Felina sat on the sofa with their daughter.

"Did you with have fun today Sasami?"

"Yes Mommy."

"So what all happen today?" Samuel ask his daughter, why he toke out her pigtails for her purple hair. (Sasami at is time as her mother's hair color and her father's eyes but her eye color was pink with like her was born with.)

"Well, I saw Aunt Kaolinite, Eugeal, Mimet, Tellu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptriol... today." 

__

Oh no... "Sasami, What were you aunts do at Lance's house?" Felina ask Sasami try not to scary her.

(Felina and Samuel very did not like Felina's seven older sisters.) 

"Felina, What are you talk about?" Samuel look at her with a confuse look on he face.

Felina look up him. "My older sisters... The Demons 7." her give a look at him like to you remember now.

"Oh your **SISTERS **now how could I forget them..." he remember them. _Yeah I remember them they try to kill me a few times even when you were pregnant with Sasami, They try kill me then. Sorry I'm but those seven a bad news and I don't want you or own baby with them . _Samuel just look at Felina and smile.

"Sasami..." Felina hold her daughter face in her warm soft hands, Felina that Sasami had her ears pricier. _oh my god who pricier my daughter's ears._

"Felina! What Wrong?" Samuel saw the pissed off look on her face.

__

Who in the hell pricier my daughter's ears. I will fucking kill them. Felina look at her daughter's ears. "Sasami, Whopricier your ears... sweet heart?"

"Mum..." Sasami had to think about it for a minute. "Aunt Eugeal, pricier my ears... mommy."

__

That fucking... back stabbing... son of bitch, you know she never like me that all and I'm her little sister. In fact I'm the last born child in my family and I turn out to be the Witch of the family own because I'm Charmed One . Lance is the human and Kaolinite, Eugeal, Mimet, Tellu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptriol the seven of them are mother little Demon children, I'm the Witch of the family. And god forbid that my child bring my mother some happiest, No because I'm the good one like Lance. So Because of who I'm my daughter never had a change with her grandmother. Felina was think in her head for a long time.

"Mommy.."

"Felina, Felina... Honey." 

Samuel put is hand on her cheek. _Felina, what wrong._

Felina put her hands on her daughter face again but is time it look like Felina was going to cry. 

"Sasami, Do you like you earrings?"

Sasami look into her mother eyes. " I like have my ears pricier but it hunt when she did it and I want to be there when I got my ears pricier mommy... but I see now you can't watch me get my ears pricier now." 

Sasami eyes start to water up, Felina brought Sasami close to her body. Sasami start to cry and Felina just held her close to her and pet Sasami's hair. 

"It oh okay..."

Sasami put her head into her mother's body. Felina just pet Sasami's head like everything is oh ok. 

"Sasami, Do you want mommy to sing you a song?"

Sasami look up at her mother with her eyes fill with water. Felina move her daughter on her body like when her was just a baby. Samuel got for two minutes to find Sasami's blanket, a few seconds later Samuel fined Sasami's blanket and put it around he daughter who was cry. Felina start to do a rocking motion type thing. Samuel sat right next to Felina watching relax Sasami with the rocking motion, Felina start to sing to her daughter. In her 2nd soprano voice.

"In my daughter's eyes I am a hero

I am strong and wise and I know no fear

But the truth is plain to see

She was sent to rescue me

I see who I wanna be

In my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal

Darkness turns to light and the

world is at peace

This miracle God gave to me gives me

strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe 

In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand

around my finger

Oh it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart

has had enough

It's giving more when you feel like giving up

I've seen the light

It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future

A reflection of who I am and what will be

Though she'll grow and someday leave

Maybe raise a family

When I'm gone I hope you see how happy

she made me

For I'll be there

In my daughter's eyes."

By the end of the song Sasami was a sleep in her mother arms. And this time Samuel, did not fall a sleep to Felina's song. 

"Felina, Why is it that Sasami fall sleep to your voice and not my."

"Will... Maybe because I was the one who care her for the firsts nine months of her life. Sasami and I a special bonded with one other"

Samuel remember Felina be pregnant with Sasami. He did not real like the part of her be pregnant but he loved the wonderful gift the he got out of it his Daughter. 

"You being pregnant was not fun."

"Will your the one who got me pregnant to being with. So you just make your own plan."

Felina got up to put their daughter in her room to sleep. Samuel follow her, he stop her for going into Sasami's room. He put her and their daughter into their room. Felina knew what Samuel want her to do, was to put Sasami in here to sleep.

She walk over to the bed, she gently put Sasami on the bed. Felina sat on the edge of the bed for a second . Samuel walk over to Felina and Sasami, he sat next to Felina who was watch her baby daughter, just sleep there. Felina got up to leave Sasami in here to sleep but Samuel grab by her stomach. He turn her around then kiss her stomach follow by putting he head on it he held her close to him, his hands were on her back. 

"Samuel, what are you? I'm not pregnant!"

"I know but have I ever toll you how much I love you and Sasami."

"Yes Samuel, everyday you tell me that and it all right later Sasami is take her nap."

"I know... But it true... Felina,"

"Mum,"

Samuel look right in to her eyes and said.

" Felina, why don't we need have other baby!"

"What?!" She said pull away for him.

But he would not let her go.

"Come on, I want to have other baby with you. And beside I want Sasami to have a little brother or sister to play with."

Felina just look at him like he was crazy.

"Samuel, the last time I was pregnant you did not believe me. And look you have a beautiful daughter now."

"I know... I know, but I didn't think that at my age that I could have children." he said laying is head on her stomach. "Please Felina, I want other baby."

"No, not at the age that Sasami is at now. Think about it, I'd be pregnant and Sasami would stand be two years old and the baby could be born something in February, ( Both Felina and Sasami birthday is on June 30, so do the math. ) I don't want to be pregnant when Sasami at her age. And she always been the one who we been give all own energy too take care of her and be Poke'mon researchers at the same time. Sasami hate it when we are doing are jobs. How do you think she going to take it when we have other baby in the house, you know maybe one day you're may leave me for good with both your children."

"Felina, I never leave you or Sasami I love you both so much that I never even dream about leave you or own daughter."

"I know Samuel, I'm sorry I know... you never leave me or Sasami but I don't want to have other baby at 19. I'm mean I was 18 when Sasami was born. I don't want to be .... something teen, I want to be like 21 or something before I have my next baby I want to be little older before I have other baby."

"What you want other baby... someday?"

"Yes, I don't know. Maybe I do, I mean I love my daughter have I love have her around."

__

Even have to give birth to her. If I remember right did she not also break my hand because of the planning her was in. Samuel look up at Felina with a confuse look on his face. "Felina, What about..."

Felina watch him move is hands up and down her stomach.

"Oh you mean the part where I going into labor," 

Felina watch him shake his head yes.

"Oh Samuel, I can always just I the low part of my body numb. So I don't feel even thing, that all."

"Oh okay, then why didn't you have that did with Sasami."

"Because Samuel, I was in labor for six hour before I knew it, my water broke and the baby was right there. Because I could real feel the plan after my water broke. And I'm sorry that I also broke you hand because of the plan I what in." 

"That oh okay Felina, you don't have to say sorry about that Felina, you where in so much plan that you need some hand to hold on to."

"I know but I'm..."

Before she finish Samuel kiss her on the lips. 

"It oh okay." then he kiss her again on the lips. " It me want to have other baby at my age. Sasami is own 2 years old and I'm 46. I'll be 55 when Sasami is 10 years old, and you be..."

"I'll be 28 years old."

__

Oh my god I'll be old, I mean I should be my daughter's grandfather then her father or even Sasami could be my grand-granddaughter. Samuel put Felina close to him laying his head on her stomach.

"Don't tell me that I have two cry babies... Do I have to sing to you too."

Felina said look down at him with his head laying and her stomach.

"No... You don't have to half too." he said was he pull himself and Felina down on the bed. _I think we all could use a nap, after what have been today._

Felina was laying on top of Samuel, and he make her head laying on his chest. Samuel start to pet Felina's soft dark purple hair. Felina find herself fall a sleep to Samuel's heart beat. In no time Felina was a sleep on Samuel's chest, Samuel fall a sleep a few minutes later.


End file.
